


Soccer Mom?

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM





	Soccer Mom?

It was a very beautiful Saturday morning in National City. The sun was shining beautifully through the buildings. The weather was mild, perfect for outdoor activities, and that was what the Danvers-Sawyer were up to...Or at least Maggie.

"I just don't understand what's the point" A very frustrated Alex complained from the passenger seat. 

"What's so hard to understand Danvers? We are taking our child to a soccer try-out" Maggie was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes but why?" Alex asked acting confused.

"Because our son is growing..." Maggie took the stop at the red light and looked at Alex, "and he needs outdoor activities"

"Oh, he has plenty of outdoor activities" Alex said crossing her arms across her chest. 

"I mean activities under the sun among children..." Maggie kept her gaze at Alex, "Not at a Lab with you and a bunch of old people".

"William Loves spending time at the lab with me and my fellow scientist, right baby?" Alex turned around in her seat to look at William.

William smiled widely and nodded eagerly from his car-seat, "We do magic, right mama?".

"That's right buddy, Magic" Alex smiled proudly at her son.

"I refuse to let my son spend his free time in your Lab Alex" Maggie said with a serious look hidden behind her sun glasses.

"What's wrong with that? I did it with Dad and I turned out alright" Alex said frowning.

"Did you?" Maggie asked while taking an U turn.

Alex squinted her eyes suspiciously at her, "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." She paused while taking a right turn and entering a large parking lot, "William is gonna have a lot of fun today, right bunny-bunny?" Maggie parked the car and turned around to face William.

William nodded once again, "Yes Mommy" and smiled.

Maggie got out of the car excitedly while looking at other parents and their children walking to the large soccer field. She took William out of his car-seat while Alex took the backpack full of snacks and cool water. Alex walked around the car to join Maggie and noticed her taking a picture of their son.

"Look at him" Alex said gesturing at William, "The uniform doesn't even fit".

They both took a look at William and his over sized soccer uniform. 

"Perks of being a Sawyer" Maggie winked, "Now let's go!".

Alex rolled her eyes and followed her very excited Wife and a little confused son. 

 

The kids from 3-5 were first. They were divided into two teams to let them play a quick game so the coach could see their skills. Alex and Maggie placed themselves right in front of the bleachers, standing next to the field.

"Hey! We can't see!" A voice of an angry mother shouted from the bleachers.

"Stand Up!" Maggie replied without looking back, her eyes fixed on her small 3 yr old in the field.

"What she means is, we will step a little to the side" Alex said with an apologetically look while moving Maggie by the shoulders a little to their left.

The sound of a whistle announced the beginning of the game. The ball was dropped and children started running around kicking it. Shouts from proud parents drowned the voice of the Coach and referee. 

"Come On William" Maggie shouted while clapping, "Follow the ball honey" She shouted once more.

Alex took her cellphone out and took a picture of William running. He sent the picture to their super-friends chat group. 

**_ Alex: {PICTURE.jpg} _ **

**_ Kara: Oh Rao! My heart, He is The cutest! <3 _ **

**_ Winn: Alex, why is William playing soccer with long pants??? _ **

**_ Alex:They are short......It's William Winn! -_- _ **

**_ James: Hahahaha. Look at him all serious trying to get to the ball. Uncle James's champ! _ **

**_ Winn: Oh right  _ **

**_ Lena: My precious boy, Auntie Lena loves him so much :* _ **

Alex smiles and puts the cellphone back in her pocket. A scream from one of the Mothers caught her attention.  


"That was foul! Are you blind?" The woman shouted standing from the bleachers. 

The referee blew the whistle gesturing for a Time-out. William ran to his Moms. His hair all wet from sweat, his cheeks completely red.

"Here you go" Alex said, giving him a cold bottle of water, "Are you feeling alright?" Alex asked while brushing some hair from his forehead.

William nodded while drinking his water. Maggie took a towel and gently dried William's face and hair. 

"Are you having fun sweetie?" Maggie asked while fixing his pants and shirt.

"Yes I am" The boy smiled, "I run fast, do you see me?".

"Yes baby I see you" Maggie kissed his cheek, "You are so fast" She smiled.

"Honey If you feel dizzy or...or tired or in pain you come and tell me ok?" Alex knelt to face him.

"I'm fine Mama" William said giving Alex back the bottle of water.

"Go now, go" Maggie rushed him back into the field with a smile.

"He's lying. I know it, I see it in his eyes" Alex said pointing at William.

"Shut up Danvers" Maggie nudged her.

"Look at him!" Alex growled gently 

William was running back and forward, trying so hard to get to the ball. Never touching it. His face was red and he had to stop several times to pull up his falling pants. 

"He is miserable" Alex complained 

"He is having Fun!" Maggie replied without taking her eyes away from the game.

"But he.."

"Hey kid! Pass the ball!" Maggie shouted to some kid, cutting off Alex's words. 

 

The game was tied 1-1. Time was running out. Maggie kept clapping her hands and shouting motivational words to her son while Alex kept worrying through all the game. 

"Hey Sawyer" A familiar voice called from the bleachers. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and turned around, "What's up Carter" Maggie replied to her colleague.

"All good, All good" He said with a smirk, "I was just wondering if Your son needed a GPS....cause It seems your son can't find the ball" He laughed out loud along with his wife and friends. 

Alex clenched her jaw but relaxed when she felt Maggie's hand holding hers.

"This is his first game Carter, He's just warming up" She winked at him and turned around not giving him an opportunity to replied back.

With only minutes left of game, William finally managed to get the ball in his legs. 

"Yes! Run! Run to the goal!" Maggie shouted, jumping around excitedly. 

William played pretty well with the ball in between his feet. He brilliantly dodged a couple of kids.

"Oh My god! He's doing it!" Alex finally shouted along with Maggie. 

Right when He entered the large box in front of the goal, he was tackled very hard into the ground by another kid. 

"Oh My god!" Alex took her hands to her mouth and felt her heart break into pieces.

"Yes!!!!! Penalty!!!!" Maggie shouted happily.

"What?!" Alex asked shocked. 

"He was tackled in the penalty area! He gets to shoot now!" Maggie had a huge smile in her face.

"Our very...very small son was just tackled pretty hard and you are celebrating?" 

They both turned their eyes to the field where William was standing up with the help of other kids and the referee. He shook his head and brushed his hair out of his face. The referee whistled the signal for William's penalty shot. 

"See? He is fine!" Maggie reassured Alex, "We have a pretty thought kid".

"Hey Sawyer, guess what?" Carter called back again.

"What?" Maggie asked with a proud smile in her face.

"My kid is the goalkeeper" He pointed at the very big and large boy standing like a tank in front of the goal, "No way your kid is gonna make that shot" He laughed once again.

Maggie gulped and right when the referee was gonna whistle for William to kick, Maggie gestured for a time-out and ran into the field to her son.

"Hey! Referee! That's not allowed! Do something!" a couple of parents, including Carter, complained as Maggie ran her way to William. The referee just rolled his eyes and waved the parents off, allowing Maggie to carry on. 

"Hey" Maggie crouched right in front of William, "Are you nervous?"

"I guess so..." He shrugged 

Maggie looked at the large boy standing a couple of feet away from them, then she turned her gaze to Alex who had a worrying look in her face. She turned her eyes to William and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Listen to me...." She took him by the shoulders, "Aim for his face"

"What?" William asked surprised, "The face mommy?"

"It's just for today, Just a one time thing" Maggie said, "After today, you'll be grounded if you ever hit a kid"

The boy opened his eyes widely and quickly nodded. Maggie took his right foot and knocked its inner side.

"You hit hard and with this side, got it?" She asked

"Got it" He said, determination in his face.

"Just this time, ok?" Maggie remembered him.

"One time" He nodded once more. 

Maggie kissed the boy's forehead and walked away towards Alex.

"What did you told him?" Alex asked curiously.

"Alex...we are good parents" Maggie said, not looking at Alex. Her eyes on the referee talking and explaining the shot to William.

"Maggie..." Alex said in a suspicious tone.

"We feed him vegetables, We read with him and pray every night with him. We teach him about Love and compassion and kindness" Maggie said 

"What...did you told our son?" Alex asked fearing for the worst.

"I might have...sort of...asked him to aim for the boy's face" Maggie stood in a defense position with her hands in front of her. 

"What??!!" Alex couldn't believe it.

She shook her head and started walking towards William.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Maggie pulled her back by the shirt.

"I am going to stop this nonsense!" Alex hissed at her.

Maggie saw the referee walking away from William now, the boy getting ready to kick the ball.

"Listen to me Danvers" Maggie grabbed Alex hard by the shirt and pulled her face as close as she could to hers, "If you stick with me on this, I promise you that tonight I will make you cum so many times in my mouth that you will need to be rushed to the ER for dehydration"

Alex swallowed hard as her throat went completely dry. A wave of an electric sensation rushed through out her entire body. She turned her eyes to William.

"Come on William! Kick hard! Hard buddy! Just like Mommy taught you!" Alex now clapped and shouted to her son.

Maggie smiled pleased. William nodded to her Mama's shouts. He took a deep breath, pushed up his pants a little bit and turned his eyes to the ground. He calculated the steps, in his minds.

"What is he doing?" Maggie frowned confused 

"Oh he is counting" Alex said proudly, "He is calculating his moves".

William gazed from the ball to the goal keeper. He touched the tips of his fingers slightly and murmured numbers.

"We have a genius" Alex kissed Maggie's temple.

William bit his lower lip and started to move. Slowly at first, looking at the ball, his feet gaining speed as he gazed from the ball to the goal keeper and shifting his foot to the right, he hit the ball. The ball flew smoothly from the grass, lifting dirt with its movement, up in the air in a curved line. Going up slightly, only to land directly into the other kid's face. The ball bounced from the boy's face to the left pole and into the net. 

Everyone stood in silence. The goalkeeper taking his hands to his face in surprise. The referee lifted both his hands and whistled the good goal giving the victory to William's team. Everyone started shouting happily and running into the field to hug their kids.

"We did it!!!!" Maggie shouted, taking Alex face and kissing her hard.

"That was a dirty move Sawyer!" Carter angrily growled

Alex pulled away from the kiss and looked at Carter with a smirk, "Relax Carter, it's just a sport".

They both went to hug and kiss a very happy William.

"William's Moms?" A man walked to them and asked with a smile.

"Yes we are" Alex replied.

"The team have Practice on Fridays at 7pm" The men gave them a business card and crouched to William, "Congrats Kiddo and Welcome to the team" He tenderly shook William's hand and walked away.

"Oh my god! You did it bunny-bunny!!!" Maggie kissed the boy all over his face making him giggled hard.

"Congrats baby, I'm super proud of you" Alex said to him, crouching to his level.

"I can still go to the lab too Mama" The boy tenderly reassured Alex, "I also love it there"

"Of course my sweet boy. We will schedule our Lab time for sure" Alex smiled and took the boy into a tight hug.

Two boys walked up to them.

"Nice shot William" One of the boy said.

"Yeah it was awesome, we are going to be in the same team!" The other boy said happily.

"Yes it is going to be super fun!" William replied back to both boys and laughed along with them.

"Say it" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, "Just say it"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "You were right babe...You were right, this is going to be good for him"

 

The ride back home was quiet. William already dozed off in his car-seat.

"He is so tired" Maggie whispered from the passenger seat. 

"Good...Because You have a promise to keep" Alex whispered back, taking her hand from the steering wheel and placing it on Maggie's thigh...a little too high almost between her legs.

Maggie bit her lip and placed her hand on top of Alex's hand, keeping it where it was, "I promise you, I will".

Alex smiled and blushed. She shook her head and laughed softly, "You were kind of crazy and wild out there tonight babe".

"It's called being a Soccer Mom, get used to it Alex" Maggie smiled and winked. She certainly couldn't wait for next Friday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
